Fall In Love
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jimin yang jatuh cinta pada Min Yoongi, seorang mahasiswa dari universitas sebelah sekolahnya. MinYoon Fanfiction ! Little bit VKook and ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

**MinYoon Fanfiction – Fall In Love**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek**

 **Cast : Park Jimin,Min Yoongi,Kim Taehyung,Jeon Jungkook,Kim Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol**

 **Pairing : MinYoon,VKook,ChanBaek**

 **Genre : Romance,AU, Comedy?maybe**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan Emaknye masing-masing,kecuali Suga :v Suga puny ague *ditabok Jimin . Gue disini cuma pinjem nama doang :3**

 **~HAPPY READING~**

 **JIMIN POV**

"Hoy ! Jimin hyung ! Kau kenapa eoh ?" Tanya Jungkook padaku. "Eh ? Ani..Gwaenchana..Hehee" balasku padanya. Lalu Jungkook memegang kening ku "Kau tak sakit, tidak panas, kenapa kau melamun ? Ahhh.. Kau… Sedang jatuh cinta ya…" ucap Jungkook menggoda ku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku dan menusuk-nusuk pipiku. "YA ! PARK JIMIN TEGANYA KAU MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG !" tiba-tiba saja alien itu muncul entah dari mana, apa katanya ? menusuknya ? cihh.. "Apa maksudmu alien jelek ?" ucapku padanya "Yak ! Aku ini tampan ! Kau.. Merebut Jungkook ku.. Hikseuuu..Sakitnya tuh disinii" dasar alay -_- tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung memukul kepalanya. "Yak ! Taetae hyung ! Aku tidak selingkuh ! Aku hanya menggodanya !" ucap Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung makin ambigu -_- "Apa ? menggodanya ?" wajah Taehyung menjadi serius "Aishhh .. Duduklah sini.." Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Dari tadi Jimin hyung melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Jadi ku pikir … ia sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung dan ku lihat wajah Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum tidak jelas ke arahku.

"Hyung.. Benar kau jatuh cinta eumm ?" Tanya Taehyung padaku. Tiba-tiba ide konyol terbesit di pikiranku. "Kalau aku bilang iya , bagaimana ?"

"Jinja ? Siapa ?" jawab mereka bersamaan . "Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada… Jungkook" ucapku pada mereka dan membuat mereka cengo . Ku lihat perubahan di wajah Taehyung. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. "Ani..Aku hanya bercanda..Hee.."

"Yakk ! hyung !" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi . "Lalu siapa hyung…" Jungkook pun menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku. "Aku tidak tahu, saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba perutku seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan, jantungku pun berdetak tak beraturan, sepertinya dia bersekolah di universitas di sebelah sekolah kita, saat pulang sekolah nanti akan ku tunjukan orangnya" jawabku panjang lebar pada mereka dan mereka hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang berbentuk huruf 'O'

 **SKIP**

Tak terasa waktu pulang sudah tiba, ya..Hari ini guru-guru ada rapat, jadi seluruh siswa di pulangkan. Aku pun merapikan buku-buku yang ada di meja ku "HYUNG !" astaga, kedua orang ini selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba dan mengagetkanku . "Wae ?" Tanya ku pada mereka dan membulatkan mataku karena kesal. "Hehe.. Kajja hyung..Paliiiipaliiii.." ucap Jungkook, Aishh.. Hyung, kau lelet sekali !" ucap alien jelek itu "Yakk ! sabar ! Kajja.."

Kami pun berjalan keluar kelas hendak menuju halte bus, ya..Kami pulang dan berangkat naik bus. Kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil dan tinggal satu komplek.

Awalnya tidak ada status kekasih diantara kami, tapi tiba-tiba Taehyung dating padaku dan bercerita bahwa ia menyukai Jungkook dan jadilah aku membantunya menembak Jungkook, dan akhirnya seperti ini. Tiba-tiba langkah ku terhenti dan membuat mereka berdua di belakang menabrak ku. "Yak ! hyung !" protes Taehyung. "Kalian ingin tahu orangnya ?" tanyaku dan mereka mengangguk cepat seperti anak anjing -_- "Disana..Dia disana.. Yang sedang duduk membaca buku di bangu taman itu" ucapku antusias. "Aigoo imut nyaa" ucap Jungkook "Tentu !" balasku "Tapi.."

"Tapi apa ?" potongku pada ucapan Taehyung "Ani..Tidak jadi..Hehe..Mungkin aku salah lihat" dan dia pun menunjukan senyum idiotnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kami sampai di rumah masing-masing. Ku tidurkan badanku di atas kasur, tiba-tiba aku terbayang dengan sosok yang ku lihat tadi. Ahhh.. Sudahlah.. "JIMIN-AH !" panggil seseorang yang ku yakini itu adalah hyugku "Wae ?"

"Bantu hyung menyiapkan makan malam !"

"Ne !"

Aku dan Hoseok hyung-Hyungku- tinggal berdua. Orang tua kami sibuk mencari uang. Mereka berada di Amerika. Aku pun turun dan membantu hyungku menyiapkan makan malam.

 **OTHER SIDE**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai rumah.. "HYUUUUUUUNGGGG! WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU" teriakku "YAK ! AKU DI DEPANMU BODOH !JANGAN SOK MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA ASING !" ucapnya sambil melakukan kebiasaannya , yaitu memukul kepalaku -_- "Yak ! hyung !" protesku padanya. Meskipun ia begitu, aku tahu, dia sangat menyayangiku. Heheee.. "Hyung.. Aku dan Jungkook akan belajar bersama di kamar malam ini, boleh ne?" ucapku sambil ber-puppy eyes ria. "Bodoh ! Mana tau kalian malah tidak belajar" ucapnya sambil menggoda ku "Yak ! Hyung ! Bukankah hyung sering mengajak Chanyeol hyung ke kamar, dan aku pernah mendengar su…"

"KIM TAEHYUNG ! KAU MENGUPING EOHH?" ucap Baekhyun hyung. "Ani..Kamarku di atas kamarmu, ya jelas kedengaran"

"Hyung..Boleh ya…" ucapku sambil ber-puppy eyes ria :3

"Ne ne ne.. Tapi kalian harus tenang..Malam ini hyung juga belajar bersama dengan teman hyung."

"Chanyeol hyung ?" tanyaku padanya "Yak ! Bukan ! Kali ini sahabat hyung ! Bodoh !" ucapnya sambil memukul kepalaku –lagi-

Yaaa..Aku suka menggoda hyungku yang satu ini. Hehee.. Bagaimana tidak ? Dia mencintai seorang lelaki sama sepertiku. Tapi bedanya aku menjadi seme dan dia menjadi uke dan itu membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak saat baru mengetahuinya. Memang hyungku ini sangat cantik dan manis, bahkan Jimin hyung sempat terobsesi padanya.

 **SKIP**

 **TINGTONGG**

Buru-buru aku berlari membukakan pintu. Dan benar saja, yang dating adalah bunny tersayangku.."Jungkook" akupun langsung memeluknya erat "Yak ! yak ! biarkan aku masuk.." ucap Jungkook. "Hehee..Kajja.." lalu menarik tangan Jungkook menuju kamar ku. "Jungkook-ah.." panggil seseorang yang ternyata adalah hyung ku "Ye ? Ada apa hyung"

"Behati-hatilah jika suatu saat Taehyung memakanmu" apa-apaan sih. Oh lihatlah..Sekarang Jungkook dan Baekhyun hyung tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ah..Masuklah..Sepertinya teman hyung sudah datang, ah iya..Taehyung-ah..Jangan sampai kau menyukai sahabat hyung ne..Jangan duakan Kookie.." dank u lihat Baekhyun hyung tertawa lagi . "Kalau sampai perkataan Baekhyun hyung benar, aku takkan memaafkanmu ..Huuh" ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan mendahului ku. "Yak..Kookie-ya..Tunggu."

Kami pun mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh songsaengnim. Tiba-tiba saja perutku lapar dan aku juga haus. "Kookie-ya…Kau haus ?" tanyaku "Hng.." ucapnya seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Akan kuambilkan minum sekalian camilan. Kau mau ikut ?" ia pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali berkutat pada buku.

Aku pun berjalan menuruni tangga, tiba-tiba akupun teringat ucapan Baekhyun hyung 'jangan sampai aku jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya' aku pun penasaran seperti apa sahabatnya itu. Secantik apa sahabatnya itu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun hyung bicara begitu.

Aku pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dan ku lihat wajah sahabatnya itu . Aku..Seperti mengenalinya. OMO ! ITUU… Aku pun langsung berlari menaiki tangga lagi entah kenapa tiba-tib rasa haus dan laparku hilang begitu saja.

BRAAAKKKK

"HOOSSHH HOSSHHH"

"Yakk ! Taete hyung ! Kau kenapa eoh ?"

"Kookie..Kau..Hahhhh.. hahh.. "

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu hyung.." ucap Jungkook. Setelah merasa tenang, aku pun bicara padanya "Kookie..Kau harus ikut denganku" akupun langsung menarik tangan Jungkook keluar dari kamar, dengan buru-buru kami langsung menuju ruang tamu. Kami mengintip di balik lemari . "Kookie..Lihat.." ucapku . Ia pun memiringkan kepalanya dan .. "MWOO ?!" ucapnya berteriak dan membuat kami ketahuan "Taehyung-ah.. Jungkook-ah.. Sedang apa kalian disana ?" ucap Baekhyun hyung.. "Ani hyung..Kami..Hanya ingin..Emm.. Belajar bersama ! Yaa belajar bersama ! Heeee" ucapku pada mereka. "Kalau begitu, kemarilah.." ucap seseorang yang di duga adalah cinta pertama Jimin yang mereka lihat di taman tadi sore. Aku dan Jungkook pun erjalan kikuk menuju mereka. Kami pun duduk di depan orang itu "Hyung ambilkan minum dan camilan dulu" Baekhyun hyung langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku ingin bertanya siapa namanya, tapi aku takut hehe..Akhirnya aku dan Jungkook pun senggol-senggolan seperti orang bertengkar "Ada apa ? Kalian kenapa ?" Tanya nya pada kami. Dan kami pun hanya tersenyum seperti orang idiot "Anu..Hyung.. Kalau boleh tau nama hyung siapa ?" pada akhirnya si bunny ku yang menanyakannya. "Oohh.. Jadi kalian berdebat hanya karena menanyakan namaku.. Lucu sekali.." ia pun hanya terkekeh kecil. "Oh ya..Namaku Min Yoongi biasa dipanggil Yonngi atau Suga" aku dan Jungkook pun hanya mengangguk.

Hari semakin larut, Yoongi hyung sudah pulang sedari tadi, tetpi Jungkook belum, karena kami masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Yoongi hyung tahu dan menyukai Jimin hyung.

TOKTOKTOK

CKLEKK

"Eh, Kookie belum pulang ? Mau menginap ?"

"Ne hyung.."

"Baiklah..Selamat malam.."

Saat Baekhyun hyung hendak menutup pintu , kami langsung berteriak "HYUNG !"

"Wae ?" kami pun menceritakan semuanya dan tertawa geli. Ternyata di balik wajah cantik dan imut seorang Min Yoongi dia itu dingin,pemarah,dan juga cerewet. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Seorang namja yang hamper seluruh sifatnya seperti yeoja, ya..sama seperti hyung ku. Heehee..

 **Seoul,Bangtan High School at 08.00 AM KST**

''Jimin hyung ! Sore ini ke taman bermain yaaa''

"Hmm ne.."

YESSS ! RENCANAKU DAN JUNGKOOK BERHASIL ! MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA !

 **Seoul,Lotte World Park at 02.00 PM KST**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Baekhyun mana sihh.. Katanya mau pergi bareng" Menyebalkan ! Sudah setengah jam aku menunggu nya di café ini tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Huufftt.. Eh ? Itu.. Bukannya siswa Bangtan High School yang menabrakku kemarin ? Aigoo.. Aishh.. Pipiku kenapa memereah eoh..  
Yyayayyayayaakk.! Kenapa di berjalan ke arahku ? Aku pun menundukan kepalaku. "Maaf, Apa ini meja 18 ?" Tanya nya padaku. Kenapa ? Kenapa ia mencari meja 18 ? Bukankah meja ini sudah di booking sama Baekhyun. "Ne.." masih dengan menundukan kepalaku. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ada orangnya, permisi.." Saat ia hendak pergi langsung ku dongakkan kepalaku "Ani yo..Gwaenchana.. Duduk saja.." aku pun tersenyum padanya. Aigoo.. Jantungku .. Apa kabar ?

Ku lihat ia terkejut melihatku . "Wae ? Apa kau ada janji sama teman mu di meja ini ? Apakah temanmu yang membuat janji itu Baekhyun ?" tanyaku.

 **JIMIN POV**

Akhirnya aku sampai di taman ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku mencari-cari café yang di maksud . Ahh.. itu dia ! Café Soft ! Meja nomor 18 !

Saat berjalan masuk dan mencari meja nomor 18,tiba-tiba aku melihat orang yang duduk disitu, mengapa ada orang ? Aku pun menghampirinya dan bertanya "Maaf, Apa ini meja 18 ?"

"Ne.."

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu jika ada orangnya, permisi.."

Tiba-tiba saja ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat ku terkejut "Ani yo..Gwaenchana.. Duduk saja.." Dia.. Yang kemarin.. Aku pun masih terdiam memandang wajahnya Wae ? Apa kau ada janji sama teman mu di meja ini ? Apakah temanmu yang membuat janji itu Baekhyun ?" Tanya nya lagi "Eh ? Baekhyun hyung ? Aniyo.. Aku..Tadi pagi adiknya si Taehyung bilang kalau dia ingin kesini dan mengajakku..Tapi dia tidak ada.."

"Ooohh..Begitu..Kalau begitu ayo kita bermain" astaga, dia mengajakku bermain ? "Eungg..Itu..Hyung."

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak ingin bermain dengan ku ?" ucapnya dengan bibir yang di pout kan . Astagaaa orang ini membuatku gemass

"Ani ..Bisakah aku tahu nama mu hyung ?"

"Ahhh..Nama ku Min Yoongi, kalau kamu ?"

"Aku..Aku Park..Jimin.."

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu mereka langsung pergi bermain, dan mereka perlahan mulai akrab dan terbiasa satu sama lain, tidak ada lagi yang namanya suasana canggung. Tanpa mereka ketahui empat pasang mata sedang membuntuti mereka dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Jungkook,dan Taehyung.

Okay, kita balik ke couple MinYoon.

" mau ice cream?"

"Hng!" ucap Yoongi dengan anggukan yang pasti "Baeiklah..Kajja.." Jimin pun tanpa ragu menarik tangan Yoongi menuju kedai Ice cream terdekat. "Kau ingin rasa apa hyung ?"

"Aku ingin rasa strawberry dan diatas nya di kasih selai coklat !" ucap Yoongi antusias. "Baiklah ..Ahjussi .. Ice cream Vanila blue satu dan Ice cream strawberry chocolate satu"

"Baiklah anak muda..Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian sepasang kekasih ?" tanya penjual ice cream tersebut . "Bu.."  
"Ya, ahjussi kami sepasang kekasih, apakah kami cocok ?" Jimin langsung memotong ucapan Yoongi. Dan oohhh.. lihatlah wajah merah Yoongi sekarang. "Kalian sangat cocok, Ah.. Ini ice cream nya.." Ahjussi itu pun menyerhkan ice creamnya kepada mereka "Gamsahamnida ahjussi.."

Jimin dan Yoongi pun meniggalkan kedai dan duduk di bangku di bawah pohon yang rindang. Yoongi memakan ice cream nya dengan lahap "Apakah itu sangat enak hyung ?" Tanya Jimin. Yoongi pun langsung menghadapkan wajahnya ke depan Jimin "Hng ! Sangat .. Sangat enakkk" tanpa sadar Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya ke depat wajah Yoongi dan mencium bibirnya dan agak melumatnya, Yoongi pun terkejut dan membulatkan matanya . Jimin menyadarinya dan langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. "Mian hyung.." Yoongi hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Hyung.. Saranghae.." kata-kata singkat Jimin cukup membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget "Heh ?" Yoongi memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi "Saranghae Yoongi hyung"

Yoongi pun tersenyum "Nado..Nado saranghae Park Jimin.." Saking senangnya Jimin pun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Yoongi "Gomawo hyung.. Kau milikku.."

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan tiba-tiba "Ekhhemmm" ternyata suara itu suara Chanyeol. "Apa kita disini mengganggu ?" dan kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara "Aigoo.. Manisnya.." dan kali ini Jungkook yang bicara "Kookie-ya..Lebih baik kita pergi dan jangan mengganggu pengantin baru ini.." ucap Taehyung "YAKK!" balas Jimin. Yoongi hanya tersenyum malu. "Chagi-ya.. Ayo kita pergi.. Tigas kita sudah selesai.." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan mereka langsung meinggalkan couple MinYoon. "Yoongi hyung ! Chukkae ! Jimin hyung ! Chukkae.. Kami pergi dulu.."ucap Jungkook dan langsung menggandeng Taehyung pergi.

"Jadi..Ini rencana mereka berempat ?" Tanya Yoongi

"Mungkin.. HYUNG SARANGHAE ! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE !" ucap Jimin dan kembali memeluk Yoongi.

 **-TBC-**

 **Yyoyoyoyooo.**

 **FF MinYoon pertamanya Nis :3**

 **Gimana ceritanya ? Absurd kah ? Atau apaan ? xD**

**RnR nya yaa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**FLASHBACK**

 **Jimin POV**

Huaaahhhhh... Jam berapa sekarang ? Ku ambil jam beker dari nakas dan langsung melihatnya ASTAGA ! sekarang sudah jang 7 ? Yakk! Aku bisa telat !  
Aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi, 10 menit kemuadian aku keluar dan langsung memakai seragam, menyambar tas lalu keluar kamar. Aku berlari menuruni tangga . BRUUKKKK aku tersandung saat turun "Yak! Jimin, kenapa kau ribut sekari?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain adalah eomma ku.

"Heheheee.. Mian eomma.. Aku harus berangkat sekarang.. Annyeong.." aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan eomma.

"Yakk ! Kau tak sarapan eoh ?" teriak eommaku. "Ani.. Disekolah saja..Aku berangkat eomma !"

Aku terus berlari, tak henti-hentinya berlari. Bahkan aku selalu diteriaki orang-orang yang kutabrak karena tidak melihat jalan. Ohh..Dan bahkan juga tadi aku hampir tertabrak mobil, untung saja tidak tertabrak.

Masalahnya, jam pertama adalah jam dimana ada songsaengnim paling kejam yang mengisi kelasku, jika aku sampai terlambat, ohh..habislah aku..

BRUKKK . Aisshhh lagi-lagi aku terjatuh, dan kali ini aku terjatuh karena menabrak orang "Auuhh.." ya.. Itu sakit kalian tahu . Eh..Aku baru ingat ada seseorang yang ku tabrak sedang merapikan buku nya yang berhamburan "Ah.. Mianhe.." jedaku "Sunbaenim" lanjutku setelah melihat pakaian nya. "Gwaenchana.." ucapnya dengan senyum yang manis. Astaga ! Dadaku kenapa ? "Kau.. Cepatlah kesekolahmu.. Aku tahu kau sedang buru-buru" ucapnya lagi padaku.

"Ani.. Ini salahku jadi.."

"Gwaenchana.. Ppali nanti kau terlambat" ucapnya sambil berusaha mengusirku ahh bukan mengusir, maksudnya menyuruhku untuk segera ke sekolah.

"Jinja ? Sunbaenim, Mianhe .." ucapku sekali lagi lalu menundukan badanku dan pergi.

Akupun kembali berlari menuju kelas. Dan BRAKKKKK . "Hoosshhh hoshhh..."

"Yak! Jimin hyung ! Kau kenapa sih ?!" tanya Jungkook , teman sekelasku. "Aku.. Tidak terlambat ? Ini mustahil" ucapku padanya.

"Kau sedang beruntung hyung.. Kali ini para songsaengnim sedang ada rapat" ucapnya lagi. Huufftt syukurlah.. Akupun berjalan lemas ke tempat dudukku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat namja tadi, sunbae dari universitas sebelah. Namja manis dengan rambut blonde, senyum nya yang manis semanis gula,dan bibir nya yang- Arrrgghhhh .. Memikirkannya membuatku gila .

"Hoy ! Jimin hyung ! Kau kenapa eoh ?" Tanya Jungkook padaku. "Eh ? Ani..Gwaenchana..Hehee" balasku padanya. Lalu Jungkook memegang kening ku "Kau tak sakit, tidak panas, kenapa kau melamun ? Ahhh.. Kau… Sedang jatuh cinta ya…" ucap Jungkook menggoda ku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajahku dan menusuk-nusuk pipiku. "YA ! PARK JIMIN TEGANYA KAU MENUSUKKU DARI BELAKANG !" tiba-tiba saja alien itu muncul entah dari mana, apa katanya ? menusuknya ? cihh.. "Apa maksudmu alien jelek ?" ucapku padanya "Yak ! Aku ini tampan ! Kau.. Merebut Jungkook ku.. Hikseuuu..Sakitnya tuh disinii" dasar alay -_- tiba-tiba Jungkook langsung memukul kepalanya. "Yak ! Taetae hyung ! Aku tidak selingkuh ! Aku hanya menggodanya !" ucap Jungkook yang membuat Taehyung makin ambigu -_- "Apa ? menggodanya ?" wajah Taehyung menjadi serius "Aishhh .. Duduklah sini.." Jungkook langsung menarik tangan Taehyung untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Dari tadi Jimin hyung melamun dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Jadi ku pikir … ia sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Jungkook pada Taehyung dan ku lihat wajah Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum tidak jelas ke arahku.

"Hyung.. Benar kau jatuh cinta eumm ?" Tanya Taehyung padaku. Tiba-tiba ide konyol terbesit di pikiranku. "Kalau aku bilang iya , bagaimana ?"

"Jinja ? Siapa ?" jawab mereka bersamaan . "Aku sedang jatuh cinta pada… Jungkook" ucapku pada mereka dan membuat mereka cengo . Ku lihat perubahan di wajah Taehyung. Aku pun tertawa terbahak-bahak setelahnya. "Ani..Aku hanya bercanda..Hee.."

"Yakk ! hyung !" ucap mereka bersamaan lagi . "Lalu siapa hyung…" Jungkook pun menggoyang-goyangkan lenganku. "Aku tidak tahu, saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya tiba-tiba perutku seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan, jantungku pun berdetak tak beraturan, sepertinya dia bersekolah di universitas di sebelah sekolah kita, saat pulang sekolah nanti akan ku tunjukan orangnya" jawabku panjang lebar pada mereka dan mereka hanya mengangguk dengan mulut yang berbentuk huruf 'O'

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **Yoongi POV**

Pagi yang cerah. Kebetulan hari ini kelasku dimulai siang hari, jadi aku bisa bersamtai dirumah. Aku pun membuat teh panas dan menikmatinya di taman belakang rumah. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Ah.. Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat kejadian semalam, saat Baekhyun,Chanyeol,V,dan Jungkook mengerjaiku dan Jimin dan aku teringat saat Jimin menembakku dan menciumku. Aigoo.. Pipiku kembali memanas. Kejadian itu takkan pernah ku lupakan.

TINGTONG

Siapa pagi-pagi begini bertamu ? Aku berjalan ke depan "Ya..Tunggu sebentar" teriakku dari dalam. Ku buka pintu dan... "Kau..."

 **-TBC-**

 **Ahahahaha :v Ganyambung yakk :3**

 **RnR yakkk :***


End file.
